Modern mobile devices may be used by workers in performing their job duties. The primary means of interacting with applications on these mobile devices is through the touchscreen (e.g., display and virtual keyboard). The development paradigm for these devices tends to focus solely on the touchscreen as the primary means of input and output with some applications including voice dialog as a secondary means of interacting with an application.